Embodiments of the present inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to semiconductor devices including wiring structures and methods of fabricating the same.
Semiconductor devices are central to the electronics industry due to amenability to certain features such as miniaturization, multifunction, and low fabricating costs. Semiconductor devices can be generally classified into semiconductor memory devices adapted for large-scale storage of data, semiconductor logic devices adapted for calculating and processing logic data, and hybrid semiconductor devices which include both memory devices and logic devices.
Along with the current trend toward high speed and low power consumption in electronic equipment, the demand for high-speed operation and/or low operation voltage in semiconductor devices accompanied therein continues to increase. To satisfy the above-described demand, semiconductor devices continue to become more highly integrated. Along with increased integration, device reliability is of ever-increasing concern.